Cruise to the Bahamas
by Kyoyaxoxo467
Summary: Ginga, Kyoya, Nile, Masamune, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Madoka, Kylie, Hikaru, Sophie, Karina, are all going on a cruise ship to the Bahamas! What will happen while they're there? Read to find out! REVIEW! I love getting reviews! Rate T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing a new story! I'm gonna have a few OC's in the story. Here's the info about the OC's:**

**Karina:**

**Age- 15 (a year younger than the older teens like Kyoya, Nile, Ryuga)**

**Siblings: Kye**

**Beyblade: Hyper Aquario (blue)**

**Personality: Outgoing, friendly, but gets pissed off if someone makes fun of her or her friends**

**Best friend(s): Hikaru and Sophie**

**Looks: Tan skin, lavender hair up to her waist, bluish purplish eyes, pinky lips, with natural eyeshadow and mascara.**

**Outfit: Light blue short shorts, Sparkly black tank top, a white choker with Aquario's symbol, Black sheepskin boots (like Uggs)**

**Crush: Nile**

**Kyleira:**

**Nickname: Kylie**

**Age: 14 (a year older than Madoka, Ginga, Masamune)**

**Siblings: Karina**

**Beyblade: Hell Kerbecs (purple)**

**Personality: Shy, but is a tomboy, like loves to play sports like football and basketball, but likes to dress "like a girl"**

**Best Friend(s): Madoka**

**Looks: Tan skin, baby blue hair midway up to waist with side bangs, light purplish dark purplish eyes,**

**Outfit: White skirt, loose white shirt, white shoes like Vans, White gloves showing fingers**

**Crush: Ryuga**

Summer vacation started today. Ginga, Kyoya, Nile, Masamune, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Madoka, Kylie, Hikaru, Sophie, Karina were all going to the Bahamas on a cruise ship.

They were all already in the cruise ship after checking in. They were all gaping and looking around. They had never been in a cruise ship before, so they were surprised at how cool everything was!

There was a HUGE screen in the middle of the cruise for people to play Wii, and everybody could watch how good or bad you played. There was a Café were all the food was free!

"Hey guys, I think we should stop gaping and find our rooms first, and then we can gape at all the cool stuff her, k?" Karina said a bit bored.

"I guess" Sophie sighed. "Let's go fing our rooms. Everyone took their room cards out of their luggage.

"How about we group with the people on the same floor? That way we can stick together and won't get lost" Madoka suggested.

"Good idea, Madoka!" Ginga said.

_Madoka: Room 714_

_Kylee: Room 714_

_Sophie: Room 723_

_Hikaru: Room 723_

_Karina: Room 723_

_Ginga: Room 402_

_Kenta: Room 402_

_Tsubasa: Room 409_

_Yu: Room 409_

_Kyoya: Room 531_

_Nile: Room 532_

_Ryuga: Room 534_

_Masamune: Room 545_

_Benkei: Room 533_

"B-B-B-BULL! My room is so close to Kyoya-pal!" Benkei screamed while Kyoya face palmed.

"I guess all the girls are on the same floor", Karina pointed out excitedly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Madoka said excitedly, as well.

The girls made their way to the top floor. Kylee and Madoka went one way while Sophie, Karina, and Hikaru went the other.

Madoka opened the room with her card.

"Wow, I love the view from the window! It's amazing!" Kylee exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally!"

"Okay, lets settle what bed were each sleeping on. There's a bed on the side of the wall, I guess one of us could sleep on that and the other person on the queen bed."

Madoka thought for a second. "I want an experience on both beds so how about every night we switch beds? Tonight I'll sleep on the queen, if that's okay with you"

"That's a good idea, now let's organize our make up and put them in front of the desk with the mirror, that way in the morning its easy to get. And lets pick our clothes for tomorrow."


	2. Who likes who

**Please note that in the last chapter when I said Kylee, I meant to type Kylie.**

-In Sophie, Karina, and Hikaru's room-

"I can't believe it! We're finally on this cruise ship!" Hikaru said excitedly while putting her luggage down and throwing herself on the bed.

"I know right! Madoka and my sis Kylie should come over here and then we can plan what to do for the days.", said Karina.

"Hey guys, here are the activities there are" Sophie shows them pamphlet. "There's a white out on Wednesday, and a night called Date Night where you can get food for a 20 percent discount if you come with your date! Man… I wish Wales could've made it! I wanted to confess to him on the cruise!"

"Hey, don't worry Soph, no matter what, you'll get him." Karina comforted Soph and gave a secret wink to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled.

"Hey Karina", Hikaru looked at Karina. "Who do you like?" Hikaru smirked as Karina blushed.

"N-no one o-o" Karina said while blushing.

"Come on Karina, you've got to tell us!" Sophie said happily. "I told you I like Wales!"

"And Karina, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me." Hikaru said making a deal with Sophie.

Karina sighed. "Fine but you can't tell anyone other then Madoka or Kylie. I actually like Nile"

"Aww that's so cute!" Sophie and Hikaru said at the same time.

"Now its your turn, Hikaru!"

"I like the lion"

"Huh?"

"I mean Tategami."

**Sorry this was a short chapter, I'll update as soon as I can though!**


	3. Who likes who (2nd part)

_-In Ginga and Kenta's Room-_

"Hey Kenta, why don't you call the other guys to our room. Our room is a bit bigger than theirs because it has a small living room." Ginga explained to Kenta.

"Okay, Ginga!" Kenta said as he rushed out the door.

First he went to Yu and Tsubasa's room. He knocked. And knocked. And knocked. And punched. Then Tsubasa opened the door and when Kenta was punching, He hit him right in the leg.

"Darn it!" Tsubasa said as he rubbed his leg. "First Yu spilling ice cream all over the bed and now I get punch on the leg? Wow, this is gonna be the beeesst cruise ever", Tsubasa said sarcastically.

Kenta immediately apologized as a ice cream covered face Yu stepped next to Tsubasa.

Well, anyway, guy's meeting in me and Ginga's room. See ya there!" Kenta said as he dashed off to the stairs to take him up to the next floor where all the other rooms were (except the girls).

Kenta was a bit scared to talk to Kyoya, Nile and Ryuga, so he told Benkei and Masamune about the meeting, and to inform Ryuga, Kyoya, and Nile. Kenta went back down to his room. Benkei was telling Ryuga, Kyoya, and Nile.

In half an hour, all the guys were there.

"Tch, why did I even give a shit about coming here, we're not doing anything!" Ryuga said disappointed.

"Let's play give Yu Ice Cream!" Yu shouted.

All the guys shouted at once. "NO!"

Ryuga gave an annoyed face at Yu. "Kid, your gonna get fat as Benkei if you have too much ice cream"

"HEY! I'M NOT _THAT _FAT!" Benkei shouted back.

Then this whole argument started on whether Benkei was fat or not

"Hey Ryuga, who do you like?" Kyoya hit him with such a sudden question at the wrong time.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and stared at Ryuga.

"No one" Ryuga said without looking at anyone. "Who do you like, Kyoya?" Now it was Ryuga's turn to smirk.

"Hmph", Kyoya grunted with a slight blush.

"We all know you like Hikaru, Kyoya, but you just won't ever admit", even Nile was taunting Kyoya.

The guys chanted except for Ryuga, Nile and Kyoya, "KYOYA LIKES HIKARU! KYOYA LIKES HIKARU!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT FINE! I _do _like Hikaru! HAPPY!?"

Benkei started crying with tears of happiness. "Kyoya-pal is happy! This kind of thing gets me!"

"So Nile, who do you have a crush on?" Kyoya simply asked Nile, no smirks.

"Easy. I like Karina. She's hot, great personality, _sexy", _Nile smirked as he said the last word.

"Ooh! Nile thinks Karina is sexy! Ooh!", screamed Yu

"Ginga, what about you?" Masamune questioned.

"Madoka…" He said dreamily. No one really cared because everyone abviously knew they liked each other, except for themselves.

"Tsubasa? Do you-"

"No, I don't do crushes or likes" Tsubasa answered confidently.

"How about we all go to Cruisin' café? We can get the best food for free there!"

Ginga suggested"

"Oh yeah! Totally! I'm in for ice cream!" Yu said excitedly. jumping off the floor and heading towards the door.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well what are you guys waiting for!? Let's go eat!" Benkei said as he pushed everyone out the door.

Meanwhile, all the girls had also decided to go the Cruisin' Café.

**Hello again! This is also a short chapter D: I know I know I'll try to give you guys a long chapter to read but I have so so so much homework. Like within the first 10 days of school! I want to update for you guys so bad! I'm gonna (try) write a long chap for Hard to say but I love you so that's gonna take a while. Once again, thanks for reading my bad stories! :P**


End file.
